


Stop Pretending

by NightcoreNation



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, CLG, Cute, Depressing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreNation/pseuds/NightcoreNation
Summary: After CLG have their sixth loss in a row, the players are not handling it well, especially Trevor. Lucky for him, his support who just so happened to be good at mindreading and inviting himself into other people's apartments had his back.





	Stop Pretending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LePuppyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePuppyCat/gifts).



> Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes since I came up with the plot and wrote all of it in 3 hours. You can thank my friend LePuppyCat and her inability to sleep for this story. Long story short, I told her if she went to sleep I would write her a fanfiction with the ship and plot of her choosing and post it before she woke up. I know you are reading this, and did you really think I wouldn't do it? I mean really, have I ever lied to you? Anyway, hope you like it.

They were on a six-game losing streak. It wasn't like it was just a bad week, it has been a bad few weeks. Their scrims were shaky, and their games were even worse. They completely fumbled in the mid-game, and it seemed like one little mistake always led to the end of the game. It was heartbreaking. They were ahead for most of the game, then they would just throw, and it would be over in the blink of an eye. Nothing they seemed to do worked. They tried to fix it, but they were still failing, and it was becoming even more clear that CLG would not make playoffs.

Trevor kept thinking about this after the game. He couldn't help himself. He failed. The team failed. They all sat quietly in their backstage room, not sure of what to say to each other. Tony was talking, but he wasn't listening. Honestly, he just didn't was to hear what his coach had to say. Sure, he should listen, but he would most likely just hear the same thing in scrims on Tuesday. He was just glad he had Mondays off. Trevor couldn't take trying to play against the top teams and get crushed again. Especially, so soon after their most recent defeat. His mind was not in the best place at the moment, well Trevor doubted any of his teammates were in a good mindset after the split they have been having.

His eyes wandered around the room, looking at all of his teammates. They all looked so defeated. They all looked utterly broken. Of course, Trevor assumed his own face looked similar. His eyes then caught one particular teammate. He was on the verge of tears, and who could blame him? He went from winning the summer split on TSM to not even making it to playoffs in spring, and most likely not making playoffs in summer. Trevor quickly broke eye contact, because if he held it any more he would have most likely started crying. He was going to cry later but later meant that his teammates wouldn't see. He didn't want to show how broken he was, he couldn't. He had to be the funny one, he had to lighten the mood. If he didn't the team wouldn't make it. Trevor had to be the one to make everyone laugh, he was the only one capable of doing so. He couldn't show his emotions, or they would see right through his jokes. He had to stay neutral. Trevor didn't have a choice.

The adc continued ignoring his coach, and everyone else in that matter, remaining silent. Soon enough, Tony dismissed them, and Trevor found himself mindlessly walking to the parking lot and calling an Uber. After he was done, he was debating whether or not he should go on social media. His mind said no, but his fingers did something totally different. He opened Twitter and quickly realized what he did was a mistake. There were supportive messages, but he couldn't ignore the negative ones, because they were all true. He couldn't help himself, so he scrolled further and further down, getting trapped in all of the hate. That was until a hand plucked his phone from his grasp. Trevor was about to object, but then saw who it was. Vincent.

"Why would you ever go on social media after we just lost?" Vincent asked, a hint of sadness in his voice as he said the last word. He had seen his teammate fixated on his phone with a frown on his face, and Vincent knew exactly what Trevor was doing. He had done it in the past so much but has gladly learned not to do so anymore. He thought Trevor knew better as well, but his assumption was wrong.

"I think I'm an addict. Please, keep my phone. You can help me with my rehab," Trevor joked, trying to put up his facade. He didn't want Vincent to see what the losing streak was doing to him. Trevor instinctively reached for his phone, but the support quickly put the phone behind his back.

"You have no self-control, I'm keeping this," Vincent said, putting the phone in his back pocket. He wasn't dumb, Vincent knew as soon as he gave Trevor his phone he would go on Twitter, or even worse, Reddit.

"Come on, my mom will probably text me, or do you want to explain to her why I didn't respond, making her a nervous wreck?" Trevor questioned, trying to get his phone back as soon as he could because he could feel himself slowly breaking. He was somewhat relieved when his Uber pulled up next to him. Trevor put his hand out, silently asking for his phone, but Vincent didn't move.

"You're right, I would hate to do that to your mom, so I guess I will just have to come to your apartment with you to make sure you don't ruin your mental," Vincent smirked because he knew that Trevor wouldn't argue with him.

"Who knew BioDaddy was so assertive? If you wanted to come home with me you could have just asked," Trevor joked once again. It was the only thing he could do to keep his cool. He got in the Uber soon followed by Vincent.

The ride was quiet. Most times he took an Uber he was quiet, but this time it was different. Trevor knew he was making it obvious that he was nervous. He was antsy, and could barely keep still, but he couldn't help it. His plan to go home and cry his heart out couldn't be completed if Vincent was with him. The whole point of him getting an apartment with no roommates was for privacy, but there goes that. Trevor's apartment was relatively close to the LCS studio, so it didn't take long until they were at his apartment. He went through the motions of paying his Uber driver, pressing his floor on the elevator, and unlocking his apartment like he was a machine.

Despite Trevor's mood, he couldn't help but smile when his puppy ran at him and jumped on him like he had been gone a year. That was definitely one of many positives about having a dog, they could cheer you up no matter what. She then jumped on an unsuspecting Vincent, which made Trevor chuckle quite a bit. Soon enough he was able to calm her down and sat on the couch next to Vincent.

Before Trevor could say anything Vincent shyly said, "You don't have to pretend anymore. I know how you feel, I feel that way too. You don't have to hold it in anymore," Trevor looked at Vincent shocked. He knew the Canadian was intelligent, but he didn't know he was a mindreader. Trevor didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything, He was at a loss for words.

"Cry, I won't judge you. I know you want to Trevor. Please, stop holding back," and that he did. Once Vincent practically gave his permission for Trevor to cry he couldn't stop. All the pent-up emotion he tried to keep hidden from his teammates, was now being released in front of Vincent. He couldn't help it. Once the floodgates were open, they didn't seem like they were going to shut any time soon. Vincent wrapped his arms around Trevor, and soon enough, Trevor was crying into Vincent's shoulder. He didn't remember the last time he cried in someone's arms, but Trevor was grateful that Vincent decided to invite himself into Trevor's apartment. He didn't know how much time had passed since he had first started balling, but he didn't really care. All Trevor cared about at that moment was cuddling into Vincent's shoulder even more than he already was. Trevor had stopped crying, but he felt so secure in Vincent's arms like nothing could hurt him, and Trevor didn't want to lose that feeling anytime soon.

Vincent was the first to speak, "I think we should get you to bed," he said in a soothing voice. Vincent didn't want to move, but he also didn't want Trevor to fall asleep on him in a position that would most likely hurt his neck.

Trevor groaned at the suggestion but got up anyway. Vincent followed Trevor into his room, making sure that he was able to get to bed in one piece. Trevor wasn't exactly known for his grace, but he was known for tripping over his own two feet more than the average person, and Vincent didn't want to risk having a sleep-deprived Trevor falling and knocking himself out.

Trevor quickly took off his jersey and jeans, not really caring that his support was in the room. It wasn't like this was Vincent's first time seeing him shirtless. He had seen him in swim trunks before, which was practically the same thing as boxers. Trevor slipped on an old t-shirt and made his way over to his bed. He flopped down next to Vincent who was sitting on the edge of the bed. As soon as Trevor's body hit the bed Vincent started to stand up, but Trevor instinctively grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the bed.

"Trevor, what are you doing," questioned the support, who was now laying next to him.

"Stay," it was one simple word, but it meant a lot. Just the tone Trevor used when he spoke it, made Vincent want to do exactly what he said. It sounded so desperate, so sincere.

Vincent got out of the bed, to Trevor's discontent, but before he could say anything Vincent said, "I'm staying, but I'm not sleeping in these clothes. I'm stealing one of your shirts." This made Trevor smirk. He turned his head and watched Vincent pull out a random shirt from the drawer he had just gotten his own shirt from. Trevor smiled when he saw that the shirt was two sizes too big on Vincent.

"I know what you're thinking," Vincent laughed out as he crawled under the covers next to Trevor.

"In all fairness, you look cute," Trevor replied, wrapping his arms around Vincent as they both got ready to sleep. They may have had an awful day, but neither were complaining about the night. Sure, Trevor cried a lot, but he needed to. He needed to let everything out, and Vincent not only allowed him to do that but also didn't judge him for showing his emotions. Trevor snuggled deeper into Vincent's neck as they both drifted off to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Trevor woke up Vincent was still asleep in his arms, and to say that Vincent looked adorable when he was sleeping was an understatement. Trevor couldn't help but smile as he inspected every inch of Vincent's sleeping face. He was sadly interrupted by a buzz coming from the pile of clothes on the floor. Trevor didn't want to move, but he was too curious not to. When he removed his arms from around Vincent he heard a little whine, and that made Trevor chuckle. He made his way over to the pile of clothes, searching for what made the buzzing noise. Eventually, Trevor found his phone in the back pocket of Vincent's jeans.

"What are you doing? Come back," Vincent whined even more, missing the heat that was radiating from Trevor.

"I will, as soon as you help me come up with a good excuse to try to explain to my mom why I didn't answer any of her last 50 texts, since this all started because you took my phone," Trevor retorted, making his way back to the bed, but more importantly, Vincent.

"I know, you can thank me later."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this angsty story about some angsty bois. Comment what you thought. I don't know what else to say since it's currently 2:30 in the morning and I need to wake up in a few hours. Oof, do you see what you do to me LePuppyCat? I hope you're happy.


End file.
